THIS WIKI IS NOTHING BUT FAKE CONTENT!
Baby Bach Bach = October 1, 2019 = Baby Bach October 1, 2019 = Characters * *# *# *# Wolfie * Dotty * Paw Pilot * Handy Manny * Musa * Shutterbug * R.R. Rapide * WhirlyBird * Mr. Dos * Mr. Lopart * Little Lopart * Fluffy Louise Lopart * Mrs. Lopart * Glenn, Connor, Jackie, Bobby, Wendy, Canine, & Courtney Martin * Bach The Rabbit * Lindsay the Chicken * Sugar the Cat * Amish Spinster * Vito * Erasmus * Angry Peter * Baby Shark * Mommy Shark * Daddy Shark * Grandma Shark * Brother Shark * Sister Shark * Grandpa Shark * Pavlov the Dog * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Snaptrap * Bruce the Bear * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Zooli * Joon Kim * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Grandma Pig * Grandpa Pig * Baby Alexander * Chloe Pig * Uncle Pig * Aunty Pig * Pocoyo * Pato * Elly * Loula * Nina * Fred * Beth * Lyle & Leland Lopart * Punky’s Mom & Dad * Gabba the Cow * Mickey Mouse * Mover Rich * Mover Scott * Mover Dave * Mover Smitty * Dora * Diego * J.J. * J.J.’s Mom * J.J.’s Dad * TomTom * YoYo * Pig * Monkey * Wolf * Bear * Dog * Duck * Miss Appleberry * Nina * Cece * Cody * Nico * Bella * Crusher * Pickle * AJ * Bump Bumperman * Gabby * Stripes * Darington * Zeg * Gasquatch * Starla * Pablo * Blue the Dog * Steve * Joe * Josh * Sally * Flicker * Pat * Dusty * Rusty * Turner * Felipe * Squeeze * Stretch * Nina * Knit Knots * Daughter the Girl * Grandkid The Boy * Sally’s Family * Grandkid’s Family * Warehouse Mouse * Muno * Billy * Molly * Mom * Grandma * Charlie * Kai Lan * Tolee * HoHo * Rintoo * Lulu * Mr. Sun * YeYe * Dad * Olivia * Punky * Judy * Miss Hammond * The Doctor * The Police * Firefighters * Sawyer * Ms. Derrick * Principal * Toodee * Brobee * Foofa * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Plex * Roger The Rooster * Bard The Dragon * Misty The Mouse * Mozart the Bear * Quacker the Duck * Shakespeare the Lizard * Oso the Special Agent * Oliver The Octopus * Mozart The Koala * Penelope the Penguin * Sudsy the Cow * Shane * David * Foil * Fido the Fly * Schmuzzies * Puppet * The Voice * Stanley the Moose * Knee Deep the Frog * Bakery * Cat and Firefighter Ants * Mailman Bird * Henrietta * Frisco * Sal * Police Aardvark * Toad * Panda Scouts * Teduardo * Mailman Ants * Vivaldi the Duck * Oobi the Hand * Uma the Hand * Kako the Hand * Grampu the Hand * Otto The Owl * Pim Diffy (Phil of the Future) * Toot, Puddle & Opal * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * LaaLaa * Po * Noo-Noo * Baby Sun * 8 Tiddlytubbies Deleted Scenes 1 Lindsay Gets a Green Cap Ink Pen in A Jar Knee Deep as A Robot Deleted Scenes 2 Bruce and Stanley Fight Puppets on ParadeCategory:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:Movies Category:Characters from TV Shows Category:Friends